Why can't life be fair sometimes?
by breezy-love
Summary: Set during new moon. Sam has phased and imprinted on Emily. While on the beach Sam breaks up with Leah, but Leah has something important to tell him...she is pregnant! So now what is she suppose to do? Well read and find out! may change rating i dont know
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: okay i am not SM. i never understood why i really have to say it. it should be sort of obvious but whatever. so this is my first fanfic! ^-^! im so happy. please R&R. i hope its okay :D**

*************************************************************

**Why cant life be fair sometimes?**

"Get over it. If it wasn't meant to be it wasn't meant to be. Move on."

Those some of the few things people have told me since Sam broke up with me. I try so hard not to remember that day. It's just too painful. I gave him four years of my life. Four years of love. Four years of laughter and good times. Four Years.

_GREAT! _I yell at myself. Now I can't even stop myself from remembering

Flashback:

"Leah, I think we need to talk," Sam said. It has been two weeks since he disappeared. I was so worried. I tried so hard to get him to tell me but he never did. So I left it alone, for now.

"Sure, Sam. What's up?" I said.

"Uh… Let's go for a walk okay?" He sounds so nervous, I think.

Finally we arrive at the beach. I try to take his hand, but he keeps pulling away.

"Sam Uley! I swear if you don't tell what's wrong with you right now your going to regret it!" I screeched. I couldn't help it. He was just bugging me so much.

"Okay, Okay… Look, Leah…there isn't an easy way to say this so I will just say it…," He trails off.

"Okay then Sam. Just spit it out already."

"I think we should break up," he said.

I stop abruptly. I think I heard him wrong. Break-up? That's not even possible.

"Break-up? You're kidding right? Why in the world would you want to break up with me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Leah. I can't be with you .We just need to break up okay? It's not you, it's me."

I start to cry. I can't even help myself. He can't be serious.

"Wait, why?! You left me for two weeks without a word and then you come back all weird and crap! And all I do is be a loving girlfriend and you tell me you want to break up with me?!! I. Want. Answers. Now!"

I was so furious! How dare him! I won't go down with out a fight.

"I knew this would happen. I don't love you anymore! I love Emily!" He yelled at me.

It was silent for a few seconds. Sam looked so surprised that he said that. I'm not really sure what I looked liked but I'm pretty sure its mixture of sadness and rage.

"Emily? You mean Emily Young?! My freakin' cousin? Who is practically like a sister me? That Emily? How is that even possible? You meet her only yesterday. You must be mistaken." I said. I can't believe it. That's my cousin. Is it even possible to love some after one look?

"So? I love her and not you. Enough said." He told me like he didn't care.

This isn't my Sam. This isn't the same Sam that told me he loved me, took me to prom, lost my virginity to, and knows all my fears, nightmares and dreams. This is not _my _Sam.

"You don't have to such a jerk about this! Sam you can't leave me like I am nothing. I thought you said you loved me? I thought we were going to get married and have kids. What happened to that dream, Sam?" I can't do this. He can't break up with me. Not with the news that I have to tell him.

"I'm so sorry. WE are over." And with that he just walked away. He just walked out of life like it was nothing. He walked out of our baby's life like it was nothing. Like we were nothing.

END FLASH BACK.

It's been 2 weeks since that day. Sam still doesn't know I am pregnant with his child. I may not even tell him. He doesn't love me so why would he love my baby? Anyways, it's not like anyone besides Seth knows. He made me promise to tell mom and dad tonight and no matter how much I don't want to do it I promised Seth, and I would never do anything to hurt him. He is about the only person I can trust now. I thought I could trust Emily, but look where that got me.

"Leah?" Seth gently taps on my door then just walks in. I can just tell by the look on his face that he is trying not to say anything that might upset me.

"Leah, we need to go tell mom and dad now," he says softly, but firm.

"Okay," I sigh.

Now I am on my way to do one of the most hardest things I will have to do in life and I have only one question: Why cant life be fair sometimes?

******

"Okay. So mom, dad? I have some important news to tell you guys, but I need you to promise not to get mad at me alright?"

"Leah, are you pregnant?" my mom, Sue, asked.

I swear my eyes practically jumped out their sockets when she asked that. _How did she know?_

"Haha, yeah and she is probably having twins too!" dad laughed out.

They both are on the floor laughing. I guess both didn't think I would be so irresponsible. _Well I guess its time to burst their bubble._

"Well, actually I am…pregnant, I mean." I whispered out. Their laughter stops immediately. To my surprise it was dad who yelled at me.

"LEAH MARIE CLEARWATER! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR PREGNANT! HOW STUPID AND IRRESPONSIBLE CAN YOU BE?!" my dad practically roared at me.

You see, normally its mom who does all the yelling and dads the peace-keeper. I guess if I wasn't on the verge of tears I would have thought that this was funny. I guess I have weird sense of humor.

"HEY! DON'T YELL AT HER! IT WAS JUST A MISTAKE!" Seth yelled.

Whoa. The room was so silent you could hear a butterfly's heart beat. Seth has never ever yelled at dad before, actually anyone for that matter. And if that wasn't scary enough Seth was shaking so hard I thought the house was going to fall.

"Seth, I am going to need you to calm down or go outside." dad said.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Seth growled.

And then the strangest thing happened...it was like Seth's body started to blurr and in its place was a sandy wolf?

WTF?!?!?! What's going on right here?

____________________________

okay first chapter? what do you think? i can take it love.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. no reviews : (. But whatever. I am still going to write until my lil heart cant write no more. So here is chapter two. R&R.

**********************

Leah POV

Okay. I must be dreaming or something. One minute dad and Seth are yelling and then the next, Seth is a huge wolf or a small bear? I think it's a wolf though.

"Oh my gosh," my parents whisper at the same time.

"Don't worry guys. I'm gonna go call Sam right now and see if he can help us out," Dad said.

Sam? Why the hell would they need to talk to Sam? I'm so f-ing confused right now.

I don't even bother to ask why because dad is already on the phone talking to him.

"Sam? Hey, its Harry. Look, we need you and the pack over hear right now! Huh? Yeah, Seth phased….Okay. Just get here okay? Alright, Bye."

"Wait, you knew this was going to happen to Seth?" I asked my dad.

"Look, honey you know all those Quileute legends we told you guys as kids?" Dad asked. I nodded. I just thought they were bed time stories…wait? Are they real? That can't be true…can it?

"They are real." I state. This can't be true. That doesn't make any sense. It goes against nature.

"Yes, they are real." Dad said. I look in his eyes to see if this is a joke or something, but his eyes were so serious.

"Well if that is all true then what the hell does Sam have to do with anything?" I yelled. I really didn't want him to come here.

"We don't have time to explain all this to you right now. Please just get inside okay?" my dad pleaded.

"No." I simply said.

"Leah…."Dad trailed off.

"NO! I think you guys have kept a lot of secrets me and Seth. I am not going anywhere until Sam and his 'pack' get here." I said and just sat outside on the porch looking at Seth. He looked so scared. Haha I am sure you are like how can you tell? He is an f-ing animal. Well its in his eyes. His say, "Holy Shiz! What's happened to me?!"

Finally, All these wolves come out of the woods. There are 6 of them. I am assuming that the big black one in the lead is the alpha of the pack. I wonder who its cause when I looked in his eyes, they looked so familiar. They looked…pained, I guess.

When the alpha wolf gets Seth's attention, Seth starts to growl and barred his teeth to him. Whoa, what's up with Seth today? He is just so unpredictable today.

Soon, Seth is human…and naked. I couldn't help bursting out laughing.

Seth blushed a deep shade of red and sprinted into the house. I just stare at the rest of the wolves.

"Well this has been some night. Um why are you staring at me like that?" I asked the dark grey wolf. He is staring at me so intensely I start to feel awkward and start to back away.

"Uh…Well you guys can just wait here or do whatever. Okay? Bye." I quickly said and ran into the house. What type of place is this?

Seth POV.

Okay this doesn't make sense. One minute I am HUMAN and the next I am some type of big dog. I must have gone insane or something.

_Dude, who is that_? A voice ask.

_I think that its Seth Clearwater. Seth is that you?._ Another voice ask me.

_How do you know who I am_? This is confusing.

_Hey it is Seth. Okay, Seth I am going to need you to remain calm. Oh and its me Jake and Embry talking to you okay? Just be calm and we will be their in a few minutes. _Jake's voice tells me.

_Um okay…_ So I just sat there and waited. I just stare at Leah. It's weird. She isn't spazzing or freaking out. She is just staring at me.

_Wait, Leah is there? She saw you phase?!_ Sam's voice yelled at me.

Right after he thought that, all these wolves came out of the woods and started to approach us.

_What do you care Sam? It's not like she is going to tell anyone_. I tell him.

_Ugh it does matter and what do you mean what do I care? Of course I care. She is still Lee-Lee to me. _Sam tells me

_Shut up! You dont care. You broke her freaking heart. So tell me how does that show her or me that you actually care for her?_ I growl at him.

Everyone is surprised. I guess no one stands up to the alpha.

_Look, Seth we will discuss this later. Okay now I want you to phase back into human. Think about something that makes you happy okay?_ Sam told me calmly.

I think about meadows and ice cream and the next thing I know I am human and I am naked! Oh crap! Then I hear Leah laugh and I can practially feel my skin on fire since I am so embrassed. Then I ran into the house so I could find some clothes.

Man this has been a weird night and the only thing I can think is _What type of place is this?_


	3. Author note :

**Author note.**

***Sigh***

**Okay i promised myself i would never ever! do an author note. But i figured that i should let you guys know whats up.**

**So my family is coming into town tomorrow and i know i wont be able to post anything. But trust and believe me August 26 or 27 i will have something posted. I promise and if i dont then..oh well. haha jp**

**Gah! i hate author notes! like is such false hope! i dont know.**

**hey read my other story. Leah, my Ryder. haha idk its one-shot or** **whatever?**

**And thanks to ari11990, ladyinwaiting2005,.lifeXx, and sparechange1224!**

**ari11990: my comp was messed up so i couldnt see reviews.**

**ari11990 and .lifeXx: why yes someone indeed did imprint on ms. leah clearwater**

**anyone care to guess who? remember there are only 6 wolves...well 7 including seth now.**

**and gah i will try to update with my family here but i doubt it.**

**please dont hate me for author notes. i know i hate them so much! but i guess i care about you guys enought to say something :D**

**well adios loves. read and review stuff. **

**-Breezy-love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**okay i figured i would do this right quick. i know it may seemed rush but i couldnt let you guys go two whole weeks with out anything. so enjoy :D**

Embry POV:

Holy Crap! I imprinted on Leah. Leah Clearwater. As in the beautiful and amazing Leah Clearwater who broke up with Sam Uley, my alpha. Man isn't that just my luck? I turn into a werewolf, figure out that I may share a father with three of my brothers and finally I imprint on Leah.

_What was that?_ Sam asked me.

_I imprinted on Leah_. I whispered.

Every one was quiet.

_WHAT?!_ Sam yelled.

_I. Imprinted. On. Leah. Clearwater. Got a problem with it?_ I asked. He has no reason to be upset. I mean really he dumped her and has Emily. Not that Emily compares to Leah at all.

_YES. I really do have a problem with it. How could you? On my Lee-Lee.?_ He whimpered.

_Your Lee-Lee? Psh…how can she be yours? You broke up with her remember?_ I questioned him. I don't know what it is, maybe it's the imprint, but I refuse to go down without a fight on this.

_So? I still love her!_ Sam and everyone else got real silent after that. He really did not want that to come out.

_You still love her? Sam, let me tell you something. If you 'love' her like you say you do would have never broke up with her like that. Actually you wouldn't have broken up with her at all if you even cared about her…_

_I couldn't fight the imprint!_ Sam interrupted me.

_You couldn't or you didn't try? Sam when you imprinted you just accepted it. You didn't bother. You just let 'fate' take its course and broke up with her. We have all seen it in your memories, Sam. You were a complete jerk and left her broken. You never deserved her. I am glad I imprinted on her! Now someone can heal her and love her like she needs to be loved!_ Whoa, where is all this coming from? I am normally never like this. I swear it's this imprint, but hey I am not complaining.

_Embry, don't talk about things you don't know anything about_. Sam warned me.

_No! I know exactly what I am talking about. I don't care what you have to say, Sam. You're a jerk and lost the most beautiful girl in this whole freakin' world_. I growled at him. I was willing to fight for Leah. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I have always loved her. She had gorgeous hazel eyes and long beautiful hair to her waist. It was stunning.

_Don't think about her like that!_ Sam yelled at me.

_I'll think about her all I want. She is my imprint after all_. And then I phased and put on my pants and walked into the Clearwater house to go and meet my destiny.

*******

**okay so this was sorta rushed but i figured i would rather do it now. so next pov is going to be leah's. it will probably normally be her pov from now on.**

**Sam Uley...smh.. he isnt the bad guy but i mean really embry was right *okay so i may be biased on that but whatever :D***

**so enjoy this my loves. R&R. its not that hard. just an 'update soon' is okay for me. or even a 'that was crap' well not that last one but tell what you need to tell me. i am so happy people like this. so its only 5 reviews and two of them are from the same person. so what? its better than nothing and i appreciate it so. **

**Set your calendars ladies and gents. August 26 or August 27 i shall update.**

**peace out,**

**breezy-love**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back! 12 reviews? I am happy! So R&R. Pst...I personally love demi lovato, do you? Thats why i chose the song in this chapter. Read now! :D**

*************

Leah POV

Well this has been an interesting,weird, and totally insane day. I mean I really? There are werewolves just running around La Push like its nothing. I swear I am going to need some type of therapy after this.

Now I am in my room listening to "Don't Forget" By Demi Lovato. I know most people think disney channel music stars suck, but as far as disney channel goes, Demi is so freakin' raw. I know it may sound crazy, but I love listening to this song because it reminds me of Sam and I. I mean it seems so perfect for about us currently. I mean listen to the lyrics.

_Did you forget I was even alive?_

_Did you forget everything we ever had?_

_Did you forget, Did you forget about me?_

_Did you regret ever standing by my side?_

_Did you forget what we were feeling inside?_

_Now I'm left to forget about us._

_But somewhere we went wrong._

_We were once so strong._

_Our love is like a song._

_You cant forget it._

_So now I guess this is where we have to stand._

_Did you regret ever holding my hand?_

_Never again._

_Please don't forget, don't forget._

_We had it all_

_We were just about to fall even more in love_

_Than we were before_

_I won't forget._

_I won't forget about us._

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it at all_

_And at last_

_All the pictures have been burned_

_And all the past_

_Is just a lesson that we've learned_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget about us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won't sing along_

_You've forgetten_

_About us._

I will **never **forget what Sam and I had. He was my first love... he was my everything and now I am left with nothing except a baby that may not have a father in his/her life. I was on the verge of tears and then I heard some knock on my door.

"Come in," I said trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

"Hey, Leah. I just came to see how you were doing," said some huge man. Who the heck was this guy? And how did he know my name? It's weird he looks so familar. I swear I know those sparkling, beautiful hazel eyes somewhere. Wait....let's rewind this for a minute. Did I just use the words sparkling and beautiful to describe some dude's eyes? Something must be wrong with me.

"Leah, are you alright?" The man asks me again.

Woops. Didn't know I had zoned out..well I better answer before I get lost in his eyes again.

"Uh...I'm sorry. I'm fine I guess. It's just alot to take in. I mean Werewolves and Vampires and all that jazz. And how do you know my name because I certainly don't know yours?" I asked. I hope that doesnt sound rude. I hate when I know someone's name but they don't know mines, so I feel like I am nothing or something.

To my surprise he just laughed at me.

"Well I can't blame you. I know I look totally different now. That's what being a wolf does to you. It's me. Embry. Embry Call." he said.

"No freakin' way! Embry Call? Shy, small Embry? Gosh, I mean look at you. You look so hot!" I yelled at him. Oh my gosh. Did I just yell in my house with its thin walls that I think Embry Call is hot? What is wrong with me and all of La Push today?

"Uh..wait..I mean not hot..well it's not that you dont look good..it's just that..."I stuttered on like an idiot. Since when did Embry make me feel so nervous and _girly_?

Embry just laughed at me struggling to get my words out.

"Lee, its okay. You know I am hot. I know you're hot. We're both just two hot people in a room together," he said huskily.

Was Embry flirting with me? I am a babbling idiot enjoying this?

I cleared my throat.

"Well you wont think I am so hot in the next few months," I blurted out. Oh crap! What's my problem? I didn't want anyone else to know that I am pregnant besides Seth and my parents. Now Embry looks all confused.

"Well I would think you were hot no matter what, but what's happening in a few months?" He asked with so much concern in his voice. I mean I barely know this guy, so why would he be concerned?

"It's nothing. I don't even no why I am talking to you. Now get out my way." I tell him, but he won't budge.

"Lee, tell me what's wrong. Please? What's going to happen in a few months?" He asked me giving me puppy dog eyes. I couldn't resist.

"Fine. If you really want to know then I will tell you...I am pregnant with Sam's kid and I don't want to give up the kid because to be honest I have always wanted a kid and just because the father is a jerk-wad doesn't mean I don't love this baby. I know its really early and all but I really love this baby with all my heart. I just hate how this baby wont have a dad because their dad ran off and fell in love with my cousin. I mean what type of life is that for my baby? I could just hear all of those gossips talking about me, "Oh poor Leah. She has a baby, but no man because her man left her for her cousin," they will say. I don't know how I am going to do this. How could Sam do this to me Embry? He said that he loved me and that we were forever and now here I am alone and pregnant. Why did this happen? Why can't life ever be fair?" I started crying now. I dont know why I am telling him all of this, but I am.

Embry grabs me and pulls me into a warm hug. I don't want to ever let him go.

"What am I going to do Embry?" I whisper to him.

"You mean what are we going to do." He said back.

I look up at him confused. When did this turn into a "we" type of thing?

"Leah, I know this may sound weird, but I care about you alot and I would never abandon you in this situation. I know we can do this," He said. That's weird. It's like he read my mind or something.

"Embry, I know you mean well, but I cant handle another relationship now. I am so broken. I just dont think it would be smart you know?" I told him. I mean he is a great guy, but I cant deal with all that right now.

"I know, Lee. I am not asking you for that. I just want to be there for you. I care about you okay?" He said. Is this kid serious?

"Yes, I am serious." He told me. Seriously is this dude psychic or what? So I asked him that.

He laughed. "No I am not psychic or anything. I just understand you is all."

"Okay." I said.

"Okay what?" He asked confused.

I laughed. "Thought you understood me," I chuckled, "What I mean is okay. I will let you in my life, but not in a romantic way or anything, but I cant do this alone and something tells me that I am going to need you right by my side helping me through all this. So okay."

I swear Embry's grin was so wide I thought his face would break. Then the next thing I know I am in a big bear hug.

"Oh thanks Lee. You have no clue what this means to me." He is so happy and that makes me happy. I mean...what?

"Embry...I can't breathe..." I struggled to say.

He instantly let me go and bombarded me with questions.

"Are you okay. I didn't mean to. Is the baby alright?" He asked. He sounded so worried.

"Duuddee! You need to chill. I am fine." I told him. I mean really it wasnt anything major.

"Oh okay. Well I am sorry." It was really silent before he grabbed my hand and start leading me outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. This was just so random.

"We are headed to Sam's house." He said.

Oh my gosh. This cant end well can it?

*********

Embry POV

"I don't think I can do this. What if this all goes horribly wrong?" Leah asked. She was really scared about this. I guess I would be too. I mean this cant be easy for her. Telling her ex she is pregnant with his kid. If Sam says anything to hurt Leah I swear a freakin' war will happen right here in his house.

"Don't worry. It will be fine. You have me remember?" I try to calm her nerves. I can see her relax a little bit by this.

"Your right. There is nothing to worry about." And with that she knocked on the door. Wow, Leah is so brave,wonderful, beautiful..Focus, Embry!

Then Sam answered the door. He seemed shocked to see Leah there and angry to see me there. Ha, well tough luck buddy cause wherever Leah is going, I am going to be right there with her.

"Lee-Leah, Embry. Uh this is sort of a surprise," he said nervously, "Why don't you come on in. Emily was just making dinner." He said trying too hard to be polite.

You could just telly be the look in his eyes that he still had feelings for Leah. I mean no one can really through away four years like its nothing, but he has Emily and I have Leah. This is the way it was meant to be.

"Sam sweetie, who is that at the door?" Emily asked as she is walking into the living room. Her face is so shocked. I bet she never expected to see Leah ever again, especially in her and Sam's house.

"Leah. What are you doing here?" Emily asked happily. To bad she is about to be not so happy in a second.

"I came here to talk to you and Sam," Leah said.

"And why is Embry here?" Sam asked. Gosh, he knows excatly why I am here. He needs to get over himself.

"Embry is here because I want him here," Leah said back. Anyone could tell that she was furious with sam, but aw she wants me here? I swear my heart just did a little dance.

"Okay, so what do you need to talk about?" Emily asked trying to ease the tension.

"Anyways, I know this won't be easy for you two to hear, but... I am pregnant..with Sam's baby." Leah said while looking at Emily. Even though a majority of Leah hated Emily, you would have to be an idiot to tell that she still cares about her. They practially sisters.

"WHAT DO MEAN PREGNANT? YOU ARE SUCHA LIAR! YOU JUST WANT ME BACK AND WILL DO ANYTHING TO TRY AND GET ME TO BE YOURS AGAIN, BUT YOU CANT DO ANYTHING BECAUSE I LOVE EMILY AND WILL NEVER, EVER GO BACK TO, SO STOP WITH YOUR LIES!!" Sam roared at Leah. Leah looked scared and hurt. How dare he say all those things to her?!

"I am telling the truth. I am about 3 months pregnant with _your_ baby! But it doesn't even matter because you will never be in this baby's life. Ever." Leah shot back. I swear I am about to kill Sam. He is such a jerk. I look over at Emily and she just looks shocked.

"I wouldn't want to be in an imaginary baby's life anyways." Sam yelled at her.

Then Leah did three things I would never expect. She cried. Her tears angered me so much because it was Sam who caused them. Then she looked at Emily and said, "I'm sorry Emi. I know you have hurt me beyond repair and here I am apologizing for what I am about to do." Finally she looked at Sam directly in his eyes._ I wish she wasn't so close to him because Sam is so close to phasing_, I thought. Then she kneed him where the sun don't shine. I mean she got him good. I dont think he will be able to even have kids after that.

So while Sam is on the floor in pain, Leah turns to me and says, "Come on Embry, lets go and get some ice cream, _your_ treat." Then she calmly walked out of their house.

I looked back at Sam, and then I said to Emily, "I'm sorry Emily, but Sam deserved it."

"I know." She simply states. Hmmm....weird.

I walked over to Sam and whispered in his ear,"If you ever hurt Leah like that again, I swear I will end you right then and there, got it?"

He nodded in pain. So I left the house and ran to meet up with my Leah and go eat some ice cream...wait my treat? She is smooth.. Gosh, I love this girl.

_________________________

**okay so good? bad? let me know whats up!**

**I was so happy my family visited me! It was awesome. I truly miss them.**

**Have you guys missed me? Cause I missed you guys! So review this**

**it was my longest chap yet.**

**Sam is such a jerk! i love embry and leah.**

**So i have some questions for you guys.**

**1. should leah phase? I am undecided about that.**

** Leah have a boy, girl, or twins? I am thinking twins but I really want to know what you are thinking about it.**

** should I end this? I was thinking breaking dawn, but i dont know.**

**4. Does anyone else like demi lovato? I like her songs. they have meaning. if i ever make song references again it will probably be a song from her.**

**So review. tell your friends about it and get them to review as well.**

**i love reviews they make me happy. dont you wanna make me happy? You do? Really? well then review**

**ciao loves**

**-breezy-love**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I have a total of 21 reviews! Like you dont know how happy that makes me inside :D. So time to answer some questions!**

**4cullensandaBlack: I dont know if I want her to be a she-wolf. After she gives birth I will most definitely decide what I want to do with that.**

**Eslisle Cullen: haha thanks for the love! I feel so special. *ALERT ALRET: I DO NOT WANT TO END THIS NOW. MY QUESTION WAS WHERE SHOULD I END THIS? IT DIDNT POST THE QUESTION RIGHT! I WAS SO CONFUSED! I WAS LIKE WHAT? I AM NOT GOING TO END IT NOW. THATS JUST TERRIBLE* okay just had to let you guys know that. Lucia? I love that name. I think twins would be too much but I dont know, I love when things are complicated and stuff.... Oh! I have a brillant idea. tehe. read and see!**

**And since all the other questions are the same there are your answers. Thank you guys so much. You dont know how much this means to me. Okay and incase anyone has read the start of my other story Difference, I just want to let you know I am going to take a break on that story because I want to finish this one and I have better ideas for other stories. I do love Leadward. But I will come back to it later on this year.**

**So read below for your enjoyment! R&R**

***PST! EMILY WILL BE OOC. SHE IS NORMALLY KIND AND LOVING BUT NOT NOW :D***

______________________________________________________

Emily POV

"SAMUEL LEVI ULEY! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO LEAH! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" I hollered at Sam, who was still on the ground. I was beyond furious with him. I wasn't even mad at Leah for being pregnant; I always knew how much she wanted kids, so why would I be mad at her for having one of the few things that she has always wanted that I havent taken from her yet.

"I...I'm sorry Emily. I just thought she was lying. I still thought she--" Sam tried to talk, but I wasnt done with him yet.

"You thought what, Sam? You thought she still loved you? There is no doubt in my mind that she still doesnt have some type of love for you, but she is imprinted on Sam! She isn't pinning for you anymore. I can't believe you said those nasty things to her. Now I will never have her back. Sam I want you to go to her house and apologize to her!" I ordered him. We have already done so much to Leah and we need to start making it right.

"But..I..uh.." Sam stuttered to get out. He has never seen me mad before, but he deserves this.

"Go, now." I told him and with that he left to go apologize.

I hope he doesn't screw this up or make it worst. I really want my sister back and I will do anything to get her back.

******

Leah POV

"Embry why didnt you tell me you loved Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice cream? That is my absolute favorite!"I exclaimed. I mean what can I say? I am an ice-cream loving girl who needs an ice-cream loving man.

_Wait? When did I say I wanted Embry to become my man?_

**You know you want him to be your man**.

_Shut up! I never said that._

**But you thought it. So you must want something from him right?**

_Why cant I just want a nice friendship?_

**Because I am you and you are me and I know you dont just want 'friendship'. Have you seen how hot he is? And he totally likes you! Just go for him.**

_You really think I should?_

**Totally girl! Now pay attention, he is talking to you.**

"Leah..LEAH! Are you alright?" Embry asked me. Maybe my other voice was right. I should just go for him, something tells me he wont break my heart.

"Yeah. I was just thinking is all," I told him.

"Thinking about what?"

"Well I was thinking about. . . Sam what are you doing here?" I asked. Well great! Right when I was about to let Embry into my heart, just a little bit anyways I am so not ready for real love I just want this to be slow, that man who broke my heart is sitting right outside of my house.

"Leah, I came here to say sorry to you. I just overreacted is all," Sam answered giving me puppy dog eyes. It's really weird, normally when I look into Sam's eyes I just feel pain, but now I dont feel much of anything.

"Sam you said some pretty hurtful things back there. What makes you think that I am going to forgive?" I asked. He is going to have to work his a** off if he wants me and this baby anywhere near him.

"I dont know, I just hoped that.." But I cut him off.

"You just hope that what, Sam? That I can forgive you for what you have done to me? That I can forgive Emily? Well I can't at least not now. I am over you, Sam. I dont know what has changed but I am most definitely over you."

Sam looked hurt by my words. Good. He deserves to feel some type of hurt after all the crap that he has put me through.

"Leah I know that I can't undo the past, but I want to be in your life, in our baby's life. Please Lee-Lee just let me in," he pleaded.

I walked straight up to him and looked him dead in his eye and said, " Sam you have hurt me alot, but I am not heartless. You will have to work your ass off if you want this baby in your life. And the very first thing you can do is get the heck off of my property."

Sam looked so sad, but he just nodded his head and left.

"Are you alright, Leah?" Embry asked. Gosh, he was so sweet.

I just placed my hands on my stomach, "Yeah we will be fine," I said looking at my belly then looking at Embry, his eyes were filled with so much happiness, it made me so happy to see him happy like that.

**_(8 months later. Sorry but I did not want to go through all the months of her pregnancy. I fee like that takes forever and it just kills my mind. Sorry if you like that, but you are soo not getting that in this story)_**

Dear Diary,

_It has been forever since I have wrote in you, but I figured now is a good time. I am going to have my baby, well scratch that, my babies, soon. Yup it turns out that I, Leah Clearwater who was sad and depressed months ago, is about to have 3 beautiful babies. I am having two boys and a girl. I swear I was about to faint when I heard that. And you know what else is awesome. Embry and I date! He asked me during my 6 month. It was so romantic, it went like this:_

_**"Leah, can you follow me please?" He asked.**_

_**"Sure, Embry," I replied. Me and Embry had gotten real close in the last couple of months. We even live together. His mother decided that it was time for her to leave La Push with her new husband, some man she met while she was up in Seattle for a business trip. Some how Embry convinced his mother that he was really need in La Push and couldnt leave, so she gave him the house. I am personally amazed by Embry. He got a job at a mechanic shop, it isnt the best pay, but it pays well enough, for 3 future kids that arent even his. What man does that? Only Embry I guess.**_

_**Finally we are at the cliffs looking at the sunset. It looked absolutely wonderful.**_

_**"Leah, I...Gosh I am no good with words so I am just going to ask you. Leah Marie Clearwater, would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked with so much hope.**_

_**"Yes." I said without giving another thought to it. We were practically going out already, we just needed it to be official.**_

_**"I love you." He said.**_

_**I froze. Did I really love him back? He has been my life boat through all this. Right when I thought I was drowning in the ocean here comes Embry to the rescue.**_

_**He chuckled, "It's okay to say if you don't say it now Lee. I wasn't expecting you too. I just wanted you to already know that I do indeed love you, and I will always be there for you."**_

_I dont deserve a guy like Embry... Anyways Emily and Sam have been nice. We arent exactly friends, but more like buddies. We talk and occasionally have laughs, but it could never go back to the way it was before, but we try to improve our relationship._

_Well adios Diary, I will try to write in you sooner or later._

_- Leah._

I closed the diary. It is time for me to go visit Sam and Emily. They said that they have some very important news to share with me.

So I get into my pickup truck and head over to their house. They live in a cute little yellow house with pretty flowers. _It should be mine_. Even though I have Embry and I am over Sam, I can't help but think about how all this should be mine. I guess fate had other ideas for me.

I knock on their door and Emily answers the door smiling that bright smile of hers.

"LEAH! Come in, Come in!" She practically tore my arm off to get me into her house. She must have exciting news. When Emily is happy she is so bubbly and yells alot. I see Sam sitting on the couch, so I go and sit and join.

"Hey, Lee."

"Hey, Sam. So Emily what do you have to tell me?" I ask her.

"Well Leah, me and Sam are getting married!" She screamed.

"Aw thats good Em, I am happy for you," I said. I was honestly happy for her. I have Embry. I dont need to be jealous of her.

"Thanks! I am so glad you feel that. Leah, would you be my maid of honor?" She asked me with so much hope.

_Maid of honor? I dont think I can do it. I mean I am over them, but not enough to her maid of honor. I cant do it._

"I'm honored that you asked me, but I cant do it Emily, I'm sorry," I sadly told her. Emily's face dropped and her smile disappered.

"Please? Pretty please? I thought you were passed this drama between me, you, and Sam," She said.

"I am, but I just can't handle being in your wedding, a wedding that I used to think would be mine some day." Emily started crying and Sam looked pissed.

"Please?" She asked between tears.

"I'm sorry. I will be at your wedding though." I told her then got up and left.

"LEAH!" Sam bellowed.

"What?" I asked him.

"Why couldn't you just say yes? You made Emily cry. I want you to go back and tell you will be in her wedding. Besides she is right, I thought you were over that drama and if you were truly over it you would have said yes!"Sam yelled at me.

"I am not going to be in that wedding. I can't do it. I just can't." I told him getting mad. Why would they expect me to say yes?

"You are so damn selfish!"

"I'm selfish? How is that Sam? I got the crap part of this whole deal! You left me for my cousin then I am pregnant with your kids, and trust me I do love these kids I am just saying, and now you want me to be in the wedding? How dumb are you and Emily?!" I scream at him.

"Don't call Emily dumb," Sam warned.

"Well obviously she is some type of dumb if she thought I would say yes to being in your guys wedding," I said.

Then Sam started to shake really bad, like really bad and his eyes were black almost animalistic.

OH CRAP! He is going to phase. I don't know much about wolves. I do know however that if they get really angry they can phase.

"Sam, I need you to calm down," I calmly told him.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" He yelled. And the next thing I know a black wolf is standing in front of me with murderous eyes.

Oh crap. . .

____________________________

**haha cliffie! Dude am I the only who thinks Leah is right?**

**So anyways I was told to make Leah have twins or just have one daughter well I wanted her to have triplets. I know it doesnt make sense, but I thought 3 was nice.**

**So oh snaps. What's gonna happen to Leah?**

**Well read and find out.**

**I love your reviews. So review.**

**Also I am starting school next week and I wont be able to udate as much, but I will try. Just for you guys.**

**So from one stranger to another enjoy reading this fanfic. It is my actual first. **

**Until next time.**

**Arrivederci loves**

**-breezy-love :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh sugar honey ice tea. 31 reviews? That's awesome. I am so happy people love this. Like I was checking my email and it was showing me that people have this story on alert, they have me on alert, I am in some peoples fave authors, and this story is in some fave story sections. I am soo surprised to be honest. I didnt know it was that well liked. I know some of you guys who have like 300 reviews think 31 reviews isnt much, but to me its like everything.**

**Eslisle Cullen: Duh! I wasn't going to end it :D. thats just messed up**

**McLovin09: I just wanted you to know that I love your name because superbad is one of my fave movies. I just thought that you should know.**

**LadyinWaiting2005: I am so glad someone else didnt want it to be forever for the babies to be born. Personally that kills my mind. Its like gosh I dont care if she is emotional for ten chapters just give me some babies!**

***OKAY SO I DIDNT NOTICE THIS AND I AM GLAD NOBODY ELSE DID. IN CHAPTER 5 I SAID LEAH WAS 3 MONTHS PREGNANT AND IN CHAPTER 6 I SAID 8 MONTHS LATER SO THAT WOULD MEAN SHE IS LIKE 11 MONTHS? SORRY FOR THE MATH PROBLEM. SHE IS 9 MONTHS SO DONT WORRY HER BABIES ARENT LIKE STRUGGLING! HAHA WELL READ PLEASE!***

**R&R Please. Enjoy :D**

**********************

Leah POV

Oh Crap! Oh crap! Sam is going to attack me. This can't be happening. What can I do? I can't run away, he could easily catch me. I could talk to him and try to get through to him. This is the worst day for this to happen. Wait...Why is it wet in between the middle of my legs?

I looked down and my water just broke. Oh no, this can't happen. I need to get through to human Sam.

"Sam I need you to calm down. My water just broke. I am going to have our babies Sam. You don't want to hurt them do you? You have to stop," I pleaded with him, but I could tell that there was no use. Human Sam was gone and wolf Sam was here, ready to attack me. Sam was circling me looking for my weak spot.

I could tell he was about to attack. I rather Sam end up killing me than harm our kids. Then Sam did exactly what I prayed he would not do.

He lunged at me.

**************

Embry POV (before Sam attacks)

Something is wrong. Something is wrong with Leah. Something is wrong with the babies.

Thats all I could think as I ran to Emily and Sam's house. I was about to run into their house when I heard a scream. _Leah_.

I run to where I hear the scream and thats when I see it.

I see Sam looking at Leah with shock and regret. and I see...Oh God no! Not Leah.

I see her lying on her back with three claw marks running down her back. There is blood everywhere. Why did this happen? I look at Sam. He did it and he is going to pay.

"LEAH!" I scream. I run over to her to see if she is still alive. I check her pulse. She has one, but barely.

"What did you do? How could you hurt her? The mother of your three kids?!" I am outraged at Sam.

"I..I didn't mean to..she just mad me so mad that I.." Sam tried to explain, but I was too mad to actually pay attention.

"She made you so mad that you what? You phased and hurt her." I told him. I don't have time for this. I take out my phone and dial 911.

"Hello. What is your emergency?" A lady over the phone asked.

"Hello? I need an ambulance and now!" I tell her.

"Sir, I need you to calm down. Tell me where you are, so I can send help."  
"I am outside of 1214 Peach Tree Court in La Push, Washington. My girlfriend was..uh attacked by a bear and she is pregnant with triplets. Please send help!" I frantically tell the lady. What was I suppose to say? "Oh yeah my girlfriend's ex-boyfriend phased into a horse sized wolf and attacked her?" I mean a bear sounds believeable right?

"Okay sir help is on the way. I am going to stay on the phone with you until help gets there," the woman told me, but I wasn't really paying any attention to her. All I could do is stare at Leah. My Leah. When felt her skin, she was so cold. I don't know what I would do if she died. She is my air. She is my reason to live and if I don't have my reason to live with me then what am I truly living for?

I don't know how long it was before the ambulance showed up. It could have been seconds, minutes, days, hell it could have been years and I wouldn't have noticed. All I could do was look at my angel.

"Sir, we need you to let go so we can put her on the stretcher. She is still breathing, but barely. If we make into the hospital in time we maybe able to save her," The paramedic told me. I didn't even realize I was holding her or refusing to let go.

"Okay. Can I ride with you?" I asked the man.

"Sure. Come on we have to hurry," he said.

I climb in the back of ambulance and pray that Leah doesn't die and if she does then there will be hell to pay.

******(3 days later)*******

Sam POV

I am an absolutely horrible person. I mean really really really horrible. And you want to know how I am a horrible person? I put my ex-girlfriend, who was pregnant with my three kids, in the hospital and she is now in a coma. How many times will I put people I love in the hospital? First Emily and now Leah. I might as well just go shoot my own mother because she is probably next in line. I can never forgive myself. I already know that anyone who is 'in the know' about werewolves will never forgive me. Emily will barely talk to me. My brothers are disgusted with me. Harry and Sue are ready to kill. And Seth...well Seth is a combination of all three, He wont even look at me, I know he is disgusted by me, and I am pretty sure he is contemplating about killing me at this very moment.

The doctors decided it would be best to give her a C-section and deliver the babies. They are absolutely adorable. The boys look just like me except they have Leah's eyes and her hair color and the girl looks exactly like Leah except she has my eyes and hair color. I honestly had know clue what she wanted to name them, but Embry did. Ugh...Embry. I know I shouldn't care that he knows, I mean he did imprint on her, but I cant help but think that Embry is living my life. The life I was suppose to have with Leah. I was suppsoe to be the man she loved, the one to know the names of the babies, the man she married. It's suppose to be me, but instead its good ol' Embry.

Maybe fate thought that Embry was better for her? Embry would never have put Leah in the hospital and scar her for life.

"Emily? I am going to go visit Leah in the hospital and go check on the kids. Do you want to come with me?" I asked. It's been 3 days and Emily still hasnt talked to me. If she does its just something like, "Yes, Sam" or "No, Sam" or "Whatever, Sam." I'm pretty sure its going to be, "Whatever, Sam" this time.

"Whatever, Sam," Emily muttered. Well at least I guessed that right. I decided I would just leave and head over to the hospital. I have high hopes for today. When I walked into her room I saw her still asleep and looking so peaceful. On her left side was Embry, just sitting there holding her hold. _That should be me_. And on the other side are the babies.

Embry told the nurses that Leah wanted the baby girl's name to be Lucia Harriette Uley and the boys' name to be Christopher Michael Uley and Alexander Levi Uley. Leah always did love the names Lucia, Christopher, and Alexander. I was surprised that the kids had my last name. Embry told me that Leah still wanted the kids' to have their father name even if she didn't.

"Hey, how is she doing?"

"Still the same, I wish she would wake up already. Its killing me, literally," He sighed. That much was true. Embry hasn't eaten or slept this whole time. He just sits at Leah's bedside and watches her sleep.

"It will be okay. I have a good feeling about today," I tell him. It's true I honestly believe this is the day when Leah finally wakes up.

"I hope your right," He said.

"Did you ever tell her that you imprinted on her?" I was honestly curious because they seemed so different than other couples.

"Nope. I wanted her to love me on her own. I didn't want her to think that I was forced to love her and vice versa. Because honestly I have loved Leah ever since I was a kid, but I was just too shy to tell her," He laughed a humorless laugh, "Something tells me that she would freak if I had told her upfront."

"So your lying to her?" I asked him.

"Yeah I guess, but think about it. Even though we are perfect for each other, she wouldn't have just accepted the imprint like Emily, Kim, or Rachel. Leah has already had her heart broken,"I winced at that, "And to be told that she more or less has to love me back would have killed her. So I rather her love me on her own terms. I love her and I would rather her love me because of me and not because of imprintion."

What he said actually made sense. Leah was on stubborn person and she doesn't accept things easily.

"I guess your right," I agreed. Then everything I hoped for happened. Leah's eyes started to flutter then they opened up. I knew today would be a good day!

**********  
Leah POV. (during Embry and Sam's conversation)

Hmm...So this is what being in a coma is like? It's nothing special. It's like your just asleep, but you can hear everything happening around you. I always figured it would be like I was in one big happy dream and then I wake up. Oh well. Not everything is like how you would expect it. Like I never expect Sam to phase into his wolf-self and attack me, but hey! like they say, "Crap happens."

I mean I can't lie. I am beyond pissed that Sam phased and attack, but I guess I sort of understand. I shouldn't have said anything bad about Emily, but that doesn't give him the right to almost kill me. As far as I know my babies are out and safe and Embry named them exactly the names I wanted them.

_Dude this is so boring. I wish I would just wake up._

"Hey, how is she doing?" Sam was here. At least he came to check up on me.

"Still the same, I wish she would wake up already. Its killing me, literally,"Embry said.

_Ouch! I don't want Embry to be in pain. I mean I sort of love him and it hurts for me to know he is pain_

**_You sort of love him? What is that? Either you love him or you don't. So choose._**

_Great! When did you decide to come back?_

**_I never left, baby. You know you love him. _**

_Says who?_

_**Says me because I am**_ _**you, duh!**_

"Did you ever tell her that you imprinted on her?" Sam asked Embry.

_Imprint? What's that?_

**_How should I know? If you don't know then I don't know. Why dont you pay attention, so we can figure this out okay?_**

_Okay. Now lets' listen._

I really need to stop mentally talking to myself. I swear I think that I'm crazy.

**_Psh.. Yeah you are crazy, but shh! We need to listen! Now be quiet._**

"Nope. I wanted her to love me on her own. I didn't want her to think that I was forced to love her and vice versa. Because honestly I have loved Leah ever since I was a kid, but I was just too shy to tell her," He laughed a humorless laugh, "Something tells me that she would freak if I had told her upfront."

_What does he mean 'I wanted her to love me on her own'? And what's this talk about being forced to love me?_

"So your lying to her?" Sam asked him.

_Yeah! Is he lying to me?!_

"Yeah I guess, but think about it. Even though we are perfect for each other, she wouldn't have just accepted the imprint like Emily, Kim, or Rachel. Leah has already had her heart broken and to be told that she more or less has to love me back would have killed her. So I rather her love me on her own terms. I love her and I would rather her love me because of me and not because of imprintion."

_So I am forced to love him? That's why I liked being with him? Thats why he started being nice to me? Becasuse it was forced? _

**_Uh no! Didn't you hear him? He has always loved you. You just needed to realize it._**

_So that makes this okay?_

**_Yeah I would think so. He didn't tell you some magic mumbo jumbo is making you love him because he was right, you know that you wouldn't have accepted that. Besides aren't you happy with Embry?_**

_Yeah, but if I understand this correctly, Sam imprinted on Emily. So if all this magic wasn't happening I would still be with Sam._

**_Okay, but after having a taste of Embry would you really want to go back to Sam?_**

_Um...Well...._

**_Aha! You don't even want Sam anymore. So I think it is safe to say that you love Embry._**

_So what if I do?_

**_Well I think you should wake the hell up and tell him yourself. It's time to wake up, see your babies and tell the love of your life that well you know..you love him and all that jazz._**

_Your right._

**_Aren't I always?_**

_Shut up! Gosh, sometimes I hate you._

**_Sometimes I love you._**

_I guess this is a sometimes hate/sometimes love relationship isn't it?_

**_Haha I guess so. Come on. Let's wake up. NOW!_**

_Fine! So damn pushy._

I started to flutter my eyelids then I opened my eyes and the man I have been dying to see.

"Leah!" Embry gasped.

"Embry, I think its time you know something," I said.

"Okay, what?"

"I love you," I whispered.

There. I admitted it. I, Leah Clearwater, indeed do love Embry Call.

________________________________

**Okay I thought that was good, but what do you think?**

**I have a question that only like 2 people have answered.**

**SHOULD LEAH PHASE? YES OR NO.**

**I personally thinking of latter of the two. I like human Leah. But I am still not sure.**

**I personally love Leah's mind battles because I have them all the time.**

**So enjoy this loves. It's probably going to be the last update for the rest of the week. I maybe be able to update later on today or tomorrow, but I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you.**

**I figured where I am going to end this, but thats for me to know and you to read on and find out about.**

**So until next time.**

**Ciao, babes**

**-breezy-love **

**:-* muah**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the being gone. I take totally responsiblity...haha who am I kidding. I know I was gone, but whatever boo. R&R**

**P.S. 43 reviews? I think I'm pretty estatic about that if I do say so myself.**

*******************

Sam POV.

_"I love you, Embry."_

I practially bolted out of the room when I heard those words.

There. Leah had said it. It was true. She loved Embry.

I can't believe this! I knew she loved him, but I just never thought I would be there when she said it. What happened to her loving me? I still love her!

**But you love Emily more.**

_So? Leah will always be first in my heart._

**It doesn't matter. Emily will always beat Leah each time. Also why would you want to ruin her happiness? She is happy with Embry, can't you see that?**

It was actually true, I have never seen Leah look so happy, she was practically glowing with happiness. How could I even consider ruining that? I guess I just never expected Leah to ever love anyone else besides me, especially when I loved her. Maybe I could just be her friend? That would be enough.

_For now..._

**What do you mean 'for now'? I thought we already established that we are NOT going to ruin Leah's happiness?**

_Well I think she could be happier with me._

**YOU?! Come on Sam...We all know that an imprint can not be broken!**

_Well nobody has ever tried..._

**Like you?**

_Yeah. I don't like this. I like being able to have options. I don't have options with Emily. It's always what the imprintee wants. Well what about what I want?! I don't want Emily Young, I WANT LEAH CLEARWATER!_

**Sam don't do this...**

_Nope. My mind is made up. I am going to get Leah back and thats final!_

***************

Leah POV

"Why did Sam leave like that?" I asked Embry.

"Uh?" He asked. It was obvious that somebody didn't notice our alpha had left.

"Haha. Sam? I asked why did Sam just freakin bolt out of the roon like that?"

"Oh..OH HIM! Uh well I don't know, but who cares? Leah, you finally said that you loved me. Do you understand what that means to me?" He asked me excitedly.

What did this really mean to him?

"It meanse everything," I whispered because that's exactly what it means to me.

He nodded his head, "Exactly."

Right there, in the middle of my lovey-dovey moment with Embry, here comes Emily and Sam. I mean I get it if they feel that they need to check up on me, but Sam was just here like three minutes ago and it was kind of nice to see Emily, but not right now! Ugh why must these two constantly mess up the greatest moments of my life?! I mean I am totally over the whole thing, but it doesn't mean I forgot any of it.

"LEAH! Oh my goodness your awake! I thought Sam was just lying to me, but its true!" Emily shrieked as she hugged me.

Well this is such a typical Emily reaction: she gets all teary-eyed and screams in excitment. Even when we were 'sisters' this annoyed me to no end. It's like okay I get that you're happy, but just take it down a notch or two okay? And what is up with Sam today?! First he just dips out of the room and now he is back and he is looking...mischievous? I don't understand these two. I get that they are perfect for each other because of the 'imprint', but they are totally opposites. You have Emily: peppy, loving girl and then Sam: serious, stern man. I do not understand how they coexist. Well i guess that's love for you, it's not meant to be understood, it's just one of those things that you just do.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, Emi. Don't stress about it," I told her dismissively.

"Okay. I'm sorry it's just that I am so happy," Emily said through her tears. I really wish she would just go away! I want to spend time with Embry and my babies. Oh crap! My babies! I totally forgot all about them. I havent even been a mother that long and I'm already a horrible one.

"Uh guys? Where are my babies?" I asked.

"Oh, there in the nursery. Do you want me to go get them?" Sam asked politely. When has Sam ever been polite to me? Embry shot him a confused looked, as well did Emily. At least I am not the only one here surprised by this random act of kindness.

"S-sure, Sam go head and get them," I told him and he left the room to go find a nurse.

"So, how are you feeling?" Embry asked me. Ah..my sweet Embry, always the caring one isn't he?

"I'm doing fine. When do I get to leave? I miss my bed, my mom, dad, Seth, heck I even miss Paul and you know that is saying much!" I exclaimed.

Both Embry and Emily laughed at me. Why are they laughing?! I am so serious. Finally Sam came back with my babies. They were so adorable! La Push needs to watch out! I can see all the girls going after my boys and Lucia is most definitely going to be breaking some hearts when she is older.

"Wow," I breathed, "I can't believe that these are my kids," I started to cry, "I have never been so happy." It was true, too. This is easily the best day of my life. I'm sure the day that they were actually would have been the best day of my life, but oh wait! I was in a coma then.

"Hey, Lee, I'm going to go find a doctor, okay? I'm pretty sure that they need to know that your awake and everything," Seth lightly chuckled and left with Embry. So it's just me, Emily, and Sam. Talk about awkward. I mean things weren't awkward between me and Emily, but things were most definitely tense and awkward between Emily and Sam, and me and Sam. Why did Seth and Embry have to leave? Seth is so happy and rainbows and ponies and stuff that now that he has left the room, that whole atmosphere that he carries with him left.

Sensing the awkwardness, Emily decided to speak, "Well, I am going to go and let you have some alone time with Embry and your babies," Emily got up and walked to the door, "You coming Sam?"

"Yeah. I just need to talk to Leah for a minute. You can just go and wait the car," Sam told her. I wonder what he has to talk to me about. Emily reluctantly left. What would Sam need to talk to me about?

"Leah, I just wanted to let you know that I am so sorry for putting you in a coma. I am sucha horrible pers-" Sam started to say, but I decided to cut him off.

"Oh, stop with your pity party, Sam. Yes, you're a horrible person for putting me in the hospital, but somewhere in my coma I forgave you. So let's skip all this and just forgive and forget okay?" I told him. Sam looked stunned. I know it's not normal for me to be so rational, but I honestly forgive him and besides it's time for me to grow up considering that I am a mother now.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yes, really," I told him and before I could blink I was in a big bear hug.

"Oh, my goodness Lee-Lee you have know clue how much this means to me. I will never do anything to hurt again. Ever."

"Yeah, yeah now go on and go to Emily. I am sure she is tired of waiting," I told him.

"You know, even though Emily is my imprint, it doesn't mean I have totally forgotten about you," Sam whispered. What now?

"What are you talking about Sam?" I asked.

"I just wanted you to know that I will always care about you," Sam said and with that he placed a kiss on my forehead and left the room.

What in the world was that?!

*********************

**Okay I know I have been gone for like ever, but I am back for now. School is hard as crap. I already failed my first math test and its only been 2 weeks. ugh but its cool because I can do this.**

**So what do you guys think? Honestly, I am not sure where I am headed with this story, but I like it so it stays.**

**Okay so I read this thing called 'Things I hate IN Twilight Fanfiction' by jasperSAYSrelax128 and it had me dying. I thought it was so true and funny. I bring that story up because in one of her chapters she said, "When Authors TOTALLY give away cliff hangers. Like ''AN: by the way, Edward didn't REALLY die, he's coming back in two chapters and Bella will be with Jacob and Edward will be mad. Just getting you ready for what comes next!" Wow, thanks so much. Because you totally needed to give away the fucking story. What was the point of the fucking cliff hanger!?"**

**I think that is so annoying. I know that is random, but I read something like that in a Leah fanfic recently and it just annoyed the crap out of me. I forget the name of the story, but I'm pretty sure I just stopped reading it on that aspect alone. I dont know anymore. It's just something I had to say. I don't like giving away things or reading things like that. **

**anywho. this is the chapter. I am so lost because I have know clue where this is headed, but it's all cool!**

**(in creepy old witch voice) so review this my pretties (laughs crazily)**

**Au Revoir!**

**love,**

**breezy-love ;)**


End file.
